Obsesión
by Lenayuri
Summary: Harry está obsesionado con el diario de Tom Riddle y comienza a escapar cada noche sólo para hablar con él. ¿Qué sucede cuando, después de varios años, Tom ya no es él exactamente? Tom/Harry


-**Título**: Obsesión

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Tom/Harry. Slash. Lemon. Incoherencias mías.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 1,158 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: _¡Llegué a las 100 publicaciones!_ Gracias a Uds. ha sido posible esto *llora*. Bien, lo prometido es deuda y este **drabble** va dedicado a **Kairy-Ann**. ¡Es mi primer Tom/Harry así que sean buenos conmigo! ¿Sip? Este es uno de los drabbles como festejo de mis 100 publicaciones.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Obsesión**

Hermione te manda una mirada reprobatoria, Ron simplemente hace como que no lo sabe; sin embargo, el reproche está presente en sus ojos.

¿Qué diría el mundo mágico si supiera lo que su Salvador hace cada noche? ¿Qué diría si supiera de tu insana obsesión con aquel diario?

Claro, el diario que _se supone_ destruiste en tu segundo año y a pesar de todo ahí seguía, en tus manos, o al menos en resguardo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Esa sala a la que asistes con gusto y beneplácito tuyo; la sala que sabe de tu secreto. De _su_ secreto.

Porque la belleza del joven Riddle no pasó desapercibida en aquella Cámara, claro que en ese entonces sólo te pareció alguien _interesante_; y tú, habiendo recibido tan poco cariño en tus doce años de vida (en aquel entonces) quedaste maravillado con él.

Con el pasar de los años esa _maravilla_ pasó a ser algo más profundo; tal vez sólo se trataba de algo carnal pero era algo que te llenaba, te hacía sentir, de alguna manera _vivo._

Apuraste el paso para llegar a la Sala y no hacerlo esperar más, porque sabes que no es una _persona_ muy paciente que digamos.

Al pensar en lo que quieres que aparezca esta vez en la sala, no puedes evitar sonreír y fantasear con cosas que podrían hacer si es que él siguiera en su forma y no en la de Voldemort; eran de esas cosas que te gustaba pensar mientras te aseabas en la madrugada tras una larga sesión de fantasías eróticas; y es que a tus diecisiete años las hormonas habían despertado en ti demasiadas sensaciones como para ignorarlas.

Cuando la puerta apareció, entraste tranquilamente observando el entorno porque a pesar del tiempo que llevabas yendo ahí, la Sala siempre te maravillaba.

Encontraste a Tom sentado en un diván frente a una chimenea, leyendo seguramente algún libro de magia antigua y oscura para pasar el rato; y es que desde que descubriste cómo materializarlo, Riddle se había negado rotundamente a volver al diario, prometiendo quedarse dentro de la Sala para su protección; además, era una especia de espíritu, después de todo, y las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts no podían dañarle ni sacarlo de la escuela.

Eras feliz con tenerlo ahí, parcialmente tangible. El conocimiento en la mente de Riddle te había cautivado y sus conversaciones podían ser desde transfiguraciones hasta Quidditch, para sorpresa tuya. Cada noche durante todos esos años hablaban, se conocían y aunque suene extraño, no te aburrías. Era como si Tom siempre tuviese un tema nuevo para hablar contigo.

-Hola Tom.- saludas mientras te sientas a su lado.

-Tardaste un poco.- su rostro, iluminado por las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea, tenía un aire majestuoso que te robaba el aire.

-Sí… tu sabes, debía _escaparme_ y eso. Y Dumbledore ha decidido dar paseos nocturnos también.

-Ya veo. Y dime ¿te sirvió lo que te dije sobre pociones?

-Ah, sí. Muchas gracias. Fue buena idea agregar una hoja de asfódelo en lugar de acónito.

-Te dije que mis conocimientos te servirían, Harry.

-Sí, gracias Tom.

Un silencio agradable se cernió entre ambos, el único sonido era el crepitar de las llamas y sus respiraciones, bueno, tu respiración.

Observas de reojo a Tom y notas algo ligeramente diferente en él. Es como si luciera un poco más ¿maduro? ¿Acaso los espíritus maduraban? En ese momento, Tom giró su rostro hacia ti y pareció leer tus facciones.

-Sí, Harry, me veo diferente.

-Hm… no sabía que los espíritus envejecían.

-Y no lo hacen.

-¿No? Entonces tú…

-Es sencillo de deducir, _Harry_.- la última palabra fue dicha en Parsel de una manera tan seductora que te erizó los vellos de la nuca. ¿Voldemort? Pero…

-¿Cómo es…?- observas anonadado al hombre, ahora tangible, a tu lado.

-Harry, debes saber que no hay acciones sin consecuencias y gracias a ti, el castillo me ha reconocido como parte de su propia magia, por lo tanto, ya no me ve como una amenaza.

-Entonces tú…- acercaste tu mano para tocar la mejilla de Tom y la extraña calidez le dio la bienvenida a tu palma.

-Sí Harry, soy Voldemort.

-¿Me asesinarás?- no había temor en tus palabras, pero sí dolor y tristeza al saber que probablemente todo el tiempo que pasaste con el Tom del diario había sido en vano para éste Tom.

-Claro que no; he pensado en algo mucho mejor, Harry.- Tom tomó tu mano, la llevó hasta su boca y besó tu palma –quiero que te unas a mí, Harry. Juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas, lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué sucederá con la guerra y…?- Tom no te dejó terminar.

-¿La guerra, Harry? La guerra ya ha sido ganada, ha sido planeada y manipulada por titiriteros desde hace años. No debes preocuparte por eso, sólo debes decirme ¿qué piensas?

-No lo sé.

-Harry, debes saber que el Tom con el que conviviste era parte de mí, por lo tanto, yo también lo viví.

Estas asustado, no por Voldemort o Tom, sino por las consecuencias que acarrearán tus decisiones. ¿Unirte al Lord Oscuro?

La respuesta llegó en forma de un beso hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Beso que no tardó en ser correspondido por su parte.

Era como lo habías imaginado. No. Era mucho mejor.

Tal vez Hermione tenía razón y esa obsesión te llevaría a la ruina, a la destrucción; pero si eras feliz así ¿qué más importaba?

El diván fue sustituido por una mullida cama y Tom te colocó en ella, deshaciéndose de la ropa tan rápido como podía murmurar los hechizos, sin dejar de besarte o tocarte en ningún momento.

Estabas listo. Demasiado tiempo deseando aquello como para que en ese momento te arrepintieras. Tom seguía siendo _tu_ Tom, sólo que ahora lo podías tocar; podías disfrutar con él.

Tom besó cada parte de tu piel, mordiendo y sacándote gemidos de placer.

Tanto era el deseo y la lujuria en la habitación, que no sentiste cuándo exactamente comenzó a lubricarte. El placer era maravilloso. Era como un fruto prohibido, algo que no debías probar y sin embargo, ahí estabas, entregándote al Lord Oscuro.

Gemidos, jadeos, gritos de placer inundaban la Sala. Marcas en el cuello, en el pecho de ambos, besos y sudor era lo que completaba la escena.

Tom susurraba tu nombre en Parsel, respondías de igual manera. Era una danza erótica con una sinfonía de siseos que sólo podían entender ustedes dos; tan sensual.

El orgasmo estaba cerca, podías sentirlo. Tom también lo sentía, embistiendo más y más fuerte hasta sacar su nombre en un grito lleno de placer y tu semen siendo arrojado entre ambos. Tom te siguió un poco después al sentir tu interior contraerse de placer.

Recuperaron poco a poco el aliento; tú, acariciando el pecho de Tom, y él, acariciando tu espalda. Y eran las palabras no dichas las que cobraron significado para ti.

Habías tomado tu decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Notas**

Mi primer Tom/Harry y creo que no me fue mal(?). Oh, bueno... es que no puedo evitar pensar en ellos dándose hermosamente sensual. Ya, déjenme, digo incoherencias raras.

**¡VAMOS POR LAS 200 PUBLICACIONES!**

**¿Un review?**


End file.
